


Ties

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Ties

Black tie affairs, he hated going to them. He was more that happy to stay in the background, watching from his remote location, but this time Napoleon insisted that he dress in black tie and come with him.

Illya let himself into Napoleon's penthouse apartment. Over their partnership they had exchanged security for sometimes even their own colleagues could double cross them.  
He walked in carrying his suit in it's zippered carrier.

He could hear the water for the shower running and Napoleon humming to some mindless tune. The scene had been acted out many times before while they had been on affairs around the world.

Taking his suit, he went to the spare bedroom and started changing clothes.

** **  
Napoleon looked at himself once more in the full length mirror that hung behind his bedroom door. The cuff links looked right, his shirt was dazzling white, his bow tie was straight, hair stayed in place. Everything looked good.

He heard Illya swear in Russian from the other room. Giving a second look, he moved into the hall and looked into the guest bedroom.

Illya untied the bow tie and started again to tie it around his neck once more. He cursed again when he just couldn't get it to lay right.

"Having trouble?" Napoleon mused.

Illya turned and looked at his partner with a cold look. "I do not see why I have to dress up like some penguin just to keep Lady Grace safe. Why can't I do what I normally do?"

"Because for once I want you to come and spend an evening with me hob nobbing with the blue bloods."

"I don't hob nob Napoleon, you know that better than anyone else."

"But," Napoleon said as he stood before his friend, invading his personal space, and took the mistreated tie from his hands and started working it into shape, "for once, I would like to enjoy your presence by my side, instead of being in my ear, directing me to the foul prey."

Illya kept his eyes on Napoleon as he stood still for the tie to be put in place. He was uncomfortable in the clothes. Once Napoleon had completed the task he stepped back, away from his partner.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to need you to watch my back." Napoleon told him.

"Why, one of your ex-conquests might be there?" Illya asked with a bit of humor in his voice.

"Being in New York, any number of ex-girlfriends might be there. No, I have a feeling someone else is going to be there."

Illya was intrigued. It was rare for Napoleon be mysterious about something. "What's going on Napoleon?"

"When I was looking over the guest list, I found an old friend, someone who I hadn't seen since before the war. He's old money; I'm surprised I hadn't seen him before this at such a function. Anyway, we were friends, close friends, spent the summer working at a hotel in the Catskills."

Illya knew the meaning of friends in this context. "Friends, as in lonely nights and only the two of you."

Napoleon nodded, stepping further away from Illya. "It was a summer fling, we didn't want to go after girls for just breaking up at the end, nor did we rally want to pursue anything serious."

"But it was serious, for you."

"Let's just say, if circumstances had been different."

"So I'm backing you up. How?"

Napoleon was a little nervous, he wanted something he had never asked Illya to do before, but he knew he could play. "My confidant."

"Ah," Illya raised his eyebrows. "You want me to be your lover."

"I …" Napoleon looked at Illya and saw something he hadn't seen before. "You know over the time we've known each other, I would like to think I know you better than anyone in my life."

Illya nodded.

"And over time, I think we have come to know a few things that only we would know."

Illya took the initiative and moved toward Napoleon. "Go on."

"It would seem that 'playing' my lover would not be really true."

"You think?" Illya stood before Napoleon waiting for when Napoleon would get the hint. "After all this time I have watched you go after some damsel in distress."

"Well I've always been a skirt chaser, but I've been waiting for the right …"

"Right person perhaps?" Illya asked while he looked at Napoleon's face, specifically his lips.

"Yes," Napoleon said a bit breathless. When did it get so constricting?

Illya smiled seeing the change of confidence in Napoleon. He leaned forward and up, looking to taste those lips.

Napoleon tasted Illya's lips and lowered himself to hold him closer.

Slowly they kissed, tasting and nipping at each other till finally they mutually drew apart.

"Is this all for show, or is there something after the party?" Illya asked.

"I'm hoping that this is just appetizers to what you and I will be doing later."

"Well," Illya said stepping back and shifting in his tux, "I think it's time to mix with those blue bloods, so we can return to our red blood endeavors."

Napoleon smiled at him. "Thank you," Napoleon said in a quiet voice.

"Shall we?" as he passed Napoleon into the entrance hall to the apartment. They put on the topcoats and headed out the door. And moving on in their relationship.


End file.
